In recent years, the number of features that have been incorporated into devices such as mobile telephones has increased exponentially. With increases in memory and processing capabilities in mobile devices, manufactures have been able to greatly increase the number of features on such devices, permitting users to greatly customize their own products.
One such area where users have been provided with increased customizable options involves the multimedia experience associated with initiating and receiving telephone calls. Many mobile telephones indicate the arrival of an incoming call with a customizable ring tone, which can take the form of a MIDI, .wav, MP3 or adaptive audio coding (AAC) music file. Some systems permit a user to change the ring tone for different individuals, providing an indication of who has placed a call. Other systems enable users to literally create their own ring tones. Traditionally, many users have also been able to observe basic information about another party on an actual or attempted telephone call. For example, a user is often able to see the name and telephone number of a person to whom a call is being made or of the person who is initiating such a call.
In recent years, additional pieces of information have started to become available to call initiators and recipients. For example, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0139172 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,533, both of which filed Jan. 23, 2002, assigned to Nokia Corporation and incorporated herein by reference, disclose a system in which multimedia messaging service (MMS) information, including video image data, can be transmitted to a call recipient at the same time that the call is being placed, simultaneously providing the recipient both with the phone call and video information. Similarly, a system can also send graphical information, such as group logos or an image of the sender, to a recipient device in conjunction with a phone call being placed by the sender.
Another feature that has become available on electronic devices in recent years includes the ability for a device to automatically create custom videos. One such application incorporating this feature is entitled the “Movie Director” and is included on mobile telephones sold by the Nokia Corporation. The Movie Director is capable of automatically generating music videos from a user's own video clips and music files. The Movie Director automatically cuts video clips in appropriate locations, adds effects to the audio being used, and adds graphics in order to enhance the visual appearance of the new “video.” However, this product currently is “stand alone” in nature and is not related to the placing or receipt of telephone calls.